


Kiss me maybe

by IronEyes, NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying!Dean, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mistletoe, cute fic, mistletoe kiss, shy!Dean, the witch is bascially me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Dean is looking for a witch when she curses him and Castiel. They are both stuck under the mistletoe and there is only one way to break the curse. A kiss.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558324
Comments: 18
Kudos: 99
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Kiss me maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllenOfOz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenOfOz/gifts).



> Aaand here is Day 9!!
> 
> This is for the wonderful [Ellen-Of-Oz!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenOfOz/pseuds/EllenOfOz) I hope you like it!
> 
> Topic: Mistletoe

“Damn witch!”

Dean is angry. They are looking for this damn witch for over an hour now and he doesn’t really know what to do. He stares at his phone, or the thing that was once a phone. The witch destroyed it.

“Cas I pray to you and - “ Dean starts to pray, but a very known noise makes him stop. Castiel is standing next to him and before Dean can do anything, Castiel is already touching his cheek.

“Dean are you hurt?”

For a tiny second Dean is so confused that he doesn’t know what to do. He isn’t hurt, the witch is somewhere in this house but she didn’t get to him yet. Only destroyed the phone. 

Dean blushes badly, because Castiel strokes so carefully over his cheek and Dean loves the touch. He aches for the touch and he wishes he could just enjoy it and snuggle back. Instead he shoves Castiel’s hand away.

The angel looks hurt.

“I’m fine. Just… need help with the hunt.” Dean winces at his own words, that sounds as if he only needs Castiel as a weapon, not as the friend he is. Dean swallows the next words, he wishes Castiel was more than that.

Now is not the time to think about that.

“Okay. The witch is in the living room.” Castiel says, when he uses his grace to look for her. Dean nods and pulls out his gun, before he opens the front door. He is quiet and Castiel is completely soundless while they enter the house.

Dean slowly rounds the next corner when Castiel nods towards the big door. Dean opens it very slowly and holds his gun up.

The witch sits grinning on the big armchair. 

Dean smirks back and tries to shoot her, but with just a small movement of her hand, the gun flies through the room and lands at her feet. Dean grunts and wants to go into the room, but somehow he is stuck.

“What the hell!” Dean tries to take a step, but it is as if she glued his feet to the ground. He can move his arms and head, but that’s it.

“Dean?” Castiel is right beside him again, while the witch starts to laugh even louder. Dean wishes for his gun back.

“Stop trying, handsome. You are both stuck.” The witch says and she actually claps her hands before she gets up and looks around. She takes a huge bag and starts to put things in there. 

“What do you mean?” Castiel asks and the witch was right. Castiel can’t move. At least he can’t step forward and the angel looks really confused at that. Normally his grace should work, right?

“I think you can figure it out yourself.” The witch says and Dean doesn’t understand what she means. Just then she winks and points above them. Castiel squints at the ceiling already and Dean does it as well.

Oh.

Fuck.

“Mistletoe.” Dean whispers and he is sure that his whole face is a bright red by now. Castiel tilts his head and Dean groans quietly. Great this is just what he needed.

“What is this? A curse?” Castiel asks and he sounds almost interested. He even reaches out to the mistletoe, but he is too short to touch it. The witch laughs again, she seems almost relaxed while she looks around for stuff to steal.

“You could say that.” The witch answers and now she already takes jewelry into her back. Dean tries to move again, but of course that is useless. Castiel looks back to Dean and Dean sighs. Seems like he has to explain it.

“It’s a mistletoe. A cursed one probably, but normally the people under it have to kiss. Well they don’t really have to but it’s an ancient usage and… since this one is cursed, we…” Dean can’t even say it.

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He always had wanted to kiss Castiel. He had thought about it at their first meeting, right after hell and with each day, that feeling hit him deeper.

But not like this.

“Oh, well that is quite easy.” Castiel says and Dean shakes his head just a little bit. Castiel seems to be focused on the witch again. She has sat down again and seems interested in their conversation.

“Why are you doing this?” Dean asks and she shrugs.

“Well I don’t kill people. Pretty sure you got that from your research. I like to have shiny stuff and I get it this way. I don’t wanna hurt you, I just want enough time to leave.” The witch strokes through her long hair and winks.

“This will take no time at all.” Castiel says and before Dean can do anything, he already leans over to kiss Dean, who panics at that.

Castiel even closes his eyes, but Dean is a bit faster and in the last second he manages to look away, so Castiel’s lips brush only over his cheeks. Dean is sure his next breath is very shaky.

“Dean?”

“Cas, we can’t do that!” Dean whispers and when he looks back to the angel, Castiel looks so hurt. Dean wishes he could take the words back. Castiel takes his hand and this time Dean doesn’t pull away.

“Okay lads, I will leave you to it.” The witch says and she puts on her jacket. Dean looks away, he doesn’t want to see how she leaves, just because he is a lovesick coward. Castiel pulls at his jacket.

“Dean she leaves! Please kiss me now.” Castiel almost pleads, but Dean just shakes his head again. He already feels himself tearing up over this whole situation. He knows that he will lose his best friend like this.

“I c-can’t.” Dean says and he hears the front door loudly, when the witch leaves them alone. The first tear drops on the ground and Dean shudders. He let her go.

“Why? Is it… Dean, do you hate me that much? You even let her leave. Do you hate me that much, or why would you not let me kiss you?” Castiel asks and his voice sounds so rough. Dean wipes over his eyes and decides that he has to do something about it anyway. 

“Because I would… I’d never want to stop.” Dean whispers, before he looks to his best friend. Castiel looks surprised but at least not angry. Instead he smiles and before Dean can turn away again, he kisses him.

Just for a tiny second. 

“Who says we have to stop?” Castiel asks, before he leans back in again. This time Dean kisses him back. Castiel’s lips are warm and his hands find Dean’s hips and they both forget all about the curse and the witch.

Just like Dean said, they don’t stop for a long while.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a62234da2b775f56811190aa42c4dffd/cfeb4706873da59a-0d/s540x810/cce8859deb6ff332268418804a0870bbd6e28147.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
